


After

by Kayani_Iriel



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel
Summary: After that fateful, punch filled reunion, Anduin invites Wrathion to his study for a brandy, as an apology of sorts. He hadn't counted on the dragon's presence affecting him in other ways.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	After

“How's your jaw?”

  
“Sore, but I'll live.”

  
Anduin took a gulp of his brandy, savoring the burn down his throat. He didn't care for spirits, but after his appearance today, he'd wanted a drink.

  
“I'll not apologize.”

  
“I don't expect you to.” Wrathion grinned ruefully. “I do suppose I deserved it.”

  
“You were gone so long. I heard rumors, but I didn't want to risk believing...” he trailed off.

  
“That I'd come back?”

  
“That you'd want to.”

  
“We're friends. Since Pandaria, and until the end. Granted, my reasons for being here are more than just to visit you. There's -”

  
“The fate of the world at the hands of N'zoth. I'm aware,” Sighing, he drained his glass and set it down. “Another?”

  
“No, thank you. I don't have the head for liquor that I once did. Funny, that. World domination by an Old God might cause some to drink more, but me? I want a clear head.”

  
Anduin stood, moving to a window overlooking the gardens. He stared out, not really seeing.

  
“I'm glad you're back.”

  
“I'm glad to be back, my Prince. Well, my King now, isn't it?”

  
Anduin smiled at the use of his title. To Wrathion, it had always been used as friendly camaraderie, to remind him the dragon was also a prince. Titles were ignored; they could just be friends. It was a reminder he had missed his company so very much. Pandaria seemed like a lifetime ago, and the freedom he had enjoyed exploring the world with his old friend was long gone.

  
“King,” he said, tasting the world. “The title feels strange, like an poorly fitting suit of armor.”

  
“My travels took me far. You are known as a great king, one who would lay down his life to save his people.”

  
“How does that help? How does dying for my people help if I can't save them? By the Light, Wrathion, I am afraid this is a battle we cannot win.”

  
Silk and brocade rustled, then the heat of dragon was at his back. He refused to acknowledge him, continuing to stare at nothing.

  
“We'll win. We have to. Your father, and mine, will not be needless casualties.” A hand lightly touched his shoulder.

  
He did not move. “I don't know what to do.”

“For tonight, do nothing, my King.” The hand tightened, urging him to turn around.

  
He did, slowly. So slowly. Afraid of what would be found, or no longer there. So much time had passed, they had changed so much..

Wrathion's eyes were as deep as burning coals, and he kept mere inches between them. He didn't release Anduin's shoulder, merely slid it to his upper arm, his hand scorching hot. Despite the heat, the young king shivered.

  
The Black Pince quirked an eyebrow. “Am I making you cold? I believe that would be a first.”

  
“You know I'm not cold. You're a blazing hearth fire.” He felt blood rush to his cheeks.

  
“As you well know. You still blush like a young girl.”

  
And you don't know when to stop!” He tried to pull away, but Wrathion only gripped his arm tighter, and placed his other hand on his chest. Anduin's nipples hardened at the touch, and he hoped there would be no remarks.

  
“It's all right, old friend. I'm not here to embarrass you.”

  
“Maybe you should go. It's late, and you have things to do before heading to Silithus and...”

  
Wrathion's hands were a brand on his skin, searing flesh he was afraid would never be touched by passion again. A small frown marred the dragon's handsome face. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

  
“Yes. No, I mean, I don't know!” He turned from him, breaking the grip, and strode across the room. Picking up the brandy decanter, he positioned it over his glass.

  
“Don't.”

  
“Why not?”

  
“If you're getting drunk, you'll be doing it alone.”

  
Anduin considered for long moments. He looked back at Wrathion, standing in front of the large window, framed by deep red curtains. Lanterns lit the study, throwing pools of light throughout the room, but his eyes glowed brighter than any of them. He took his time, looking over The Black Prince, enjoying the maturity the years had brought him. He knew what he wanted, could tell the dragon wanted it too, but how to navigate the path there? He sighed.

  
Wrathion crossed the room in long strides, stopping directly in front of the king, leaving less space than before. Their eyes met, and Anduin refused to look away.

  
“I didn't think I would win this battle,” He whispered, his breath hot and smokey on Anduin's face.

  
“You know I never could resist you.”

  
“Never?”

  
“Never.” the word was a whisper, a prayer to the Light

.  
The dragon tugged him in close, and for long moments they simply stood, locked in an embrace. He savored it all: the heat, the faint scent of smoke, the familiarity of it all.

  
Wrathion pulled back slightly, and moved a hand to tilt his chin up. “Is this what you want, my prince?”

  
The kiss, hot and hard, made the his head spin. Swaying, he steadied himself by sliding his arms down the dragon's back, settling on his hips. His reward was a deep growl, and the hand on his chin moving to grasp his hair.

  
“Yes,” came the gasped answer as they broke the kiss. “Oh Wrathion, I've missed you.”

  
“I can tell,” he said, pulling the young King close, exposing his hardening length. With a groan, Andruin buried his flushing face against The Black Prince's neck.

  
“Oh my old friend, I have missed you too,” was murmured into his ear.

  
Summoning up the courage, he asked, “Do you want to come to my rooms for the night?”

  
“I would love to, my King.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter now! [@IrielKayani](https://twitter.com/IrielKayani)


End file.
